


维罗纳薯片之谜

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 第四届维罗纳大逃猜，第四轮被投出





	维罗纳薯片之谜

**Author's Note:**

> 与埃勒里奎因的国名系列没有关系，纯粹蹭热度

因为父母工作变动的缘故，提伯尔特高二时转学到了V市的维罗纳高中。

一切开始于冬末的一个上午。

下课间隙，他正在操场的角落偷偷抽烟，有个人远远朝他跑来。像往常一样，这家伙穿着紫色的长摆外衣，一头长卷发迎风飘起，脚上是双半新不旧的短靴，背后则扛着个褐色的双肩牛筋包。

“嘿，提伯尔特！”来人冲到了他面前。

说实在的，他有点意外。进入新学校以后他对结交新朋友兴致不大，而这个据说是校长外甥的家伙则是频繁翘课，要不就和几个狐朋狗友凑在一起，完全不理睬别人。自从他们成为同学之后，这还是第一次说话，而且看这人的样子，好像还是特意来找他的。提伯尔特正要问有什么事，对方突然大惊小怪地叫了起来：“提伯尔特！你在抽烟！”

学校是禁止抽烟的。尽管他觉得这没什么大不了的，偷偷躲在学校角落里抽烟的也不止他一个，但他不想惹麻烦。于是他立刻将香烟丢到地上，踩灭了。

“你有什么事？”提伯尔特问道，一边从口袋里掏出口香糖，随手往嘴里丢了一根。

“嗯......”他显得有些犹豫，盯着地上的烟头，若有所思。

提伯尔特有些不耐烦了，又问了一遍：“到底什么事？”

对方慢慢抬起头，看着他，咧开嘴笑，说了一句他听不懂的话。

“我知道你的秘密。”他说。

“什么？”

“我知道你的秘密。”他又说了一遍，语速缓慢，口齿清晰。

提伯尔特笑了起来：“茂丘西奥，你是不是喝醉酒了？或者吃错药了？”

“提伯尔特，我喜欢开门见山。”茂丘西奥打断了他的话，眼睛直视着他，“自习室，楼梯，匕首，指纹。你曾经蓄意伤人，接近谋杀未遂。你就是因为这个转学的。”

茂丘西奥说的每个字都像是有个榔头在不断砸他的头。提伯尔特呆立在那里，脑袋嗡嗡作响，半晌说不出话来。

“谁能想到，二年级的优等生提伯尔特，每次考试都名列前茅，名字总是出现在光荣榜上，未来一片光辉的提伯尔特，会是个谋杀犯？”他脸上带着满怀恶意的笑，向前逼近了一步。

“那只是个意外！我从来没有想要害死谁！”提伯尔特低吼道，避开了他的目光。

茂丘西奥冷笑了一声：“但你确实受到了警方的管制教育，明明白白地印在你的档案上。你说要是我把这件事发到网上，大家会怎么看？是会相信是意外，还是相信阴谋？”

“......”他转头看了看四周，虽然他们所在的角落很隐蔽，但毕竟是学校，而且还是白天，万一闹出什么动静，很容易把人引来。“你到底想干什么？”他恶狠狠地说。

对方早就等着他这句话似的，露出目的达成的邪恶微笑：“我想让你替我做两件事。”

“什么事？”

“两件事都很容易。第一件，现在，请你在三分钟之内去学校对面的便利店，买一包薯片回来交给我。记住，是这个牌子。”茂丘西奥用带着毛线手套的手把书包从背上卸下来，从里面拿出半包薯片，在他面前晃了晃。

这是作为交换的条件吗？

“如果没有这个牌子呢？”他问。

“不可能，我今天早上还进去看过。”

“我是说万一。”

“那就别买了。”对方平静地说，“我在这里等你。我会告诉你第二件事是什么。”

提伯尔特冷笑道：“呵呵，第二件事。那是什么，吃薯片？”

“不。”他等着茂丘西奥往下说，但并没有得到明确的答复，“等你把东西买回来，我再告诉你。别担心，第二件事更容易。”对方看出他脸上的疑惑和紧张，笑了笑，又低头看了一眼腕上的电子表，“现在是10点26分，你跑过去再跑回来，要不了三分钟。我就在这里等你。”

他只要一包薯片吗？真够怪的。“好吧，我很快就来。”

接着，提伯尔特以最快的速度冲到对面的便利店，买了一包薯片，又冲了回来。他果然还在。

“两分半钟。”茂丘西奥看着电子表，笑着说，“很快啊。”

“快点说，第二件事是什么？”

对方把薯片扯开来，从里面抓了一片放在嘴里嚼了起来。

“喂，第二件事是什么！”他不耐烦地问道。

“先别急。”茂丘西奥打开书包，从里面拿出一包一模一样的薯片交给他。

“干什么？”

“请你把这包薯片放回到我的书包里。这是跟薯片连在一起的附加任务。”这家伙笑嘻嘻地看着他。

这不是瞎折腾吗？他看出了他脸上的不满，又道：“我想看你为我服务。”

真是麻烦。提伯尔特一把抓过递过来的那包薯片，塞了进去，又拉上包拉链，随后将书包递还给面前的人。

“第二件事呢？”他没好气地问。

茂丘西奥没接，继续吃薯片：“替我把书包拎到楼上的教室去，这就是第二件事。”

“仅仅如此？”

“对，你只要替我把书包拿回教室就行了。我只想看到你这高傲家伙为别人服务，仅此而已。”他做了个鬼脸。

提伯尔特不明白这家伙在玩什么把戏。

“就这样吗？”

“就这样。”茂丘西奥还在吃他刚刚买来的那包薯片。他不太明白这人究竟想干什么。

他沉默了一会儿，盯着对方低声说：“茂丘西奥，假如你骗我的话，我不会饶了你，你要是不让我好过我也不会让你好过......”

茂丘西奥诚恳地说：“放心吧，我是个守信用的人。我不会骗你。”

他们分开回教室。提伯尔特先行一步拎着书包快步走回三楼的教室，在登上二楼的台阶时，他不由自主地透过教学楼走廊的窗子朝操场望去，看见茂丘西奥正慢悠悠地信步朝及教学楼走来。

这小子到底在搞什么鬼？仅仅希望他为他服务一次吗？真是怪极了。

但他没时间考虑这些了，预备铃声已经响起。

提伯尔特以最快的速度冲上三楼，径直跑向教室，也许是跑得太急了，一个人影横在他面前，他竟全然没有注意。等他重重撞上前去，并被对方恼怒地推到走廊上，后脑勺磕在墙上，才猛然抬起头正视面前的脸——帕里斯，学生会副主席，全年级，不，全校最会装腔作势的家伙。

帕里斯是他在这所学校里第一个结下梁子的人。这家伙出生于富裕家庭，据说还跟校长有点亲戚关系，但毫无校长的低调，总喜欢炫富和多管闲事。常常以学生会副主席的名义插手一些杂七杂八的事情，其实就是为了滥用手里那点权利，显摆出一点小小的威严来，正是他讨厌的那种人。所以一旦帕里斯做出什么提议决定，提伯尔特就要立刻提反对意见，常常闹得对方下不来台，还因为一点小事情差点打起来，被老师下令各自检讨后两人都安分不少。

“提伯尔特，你这么急干什么？”帕里斯的语调不温不火的，一幅极虚伪的样子。

他还没来得及说话，对方就已经弯腰捡起了掉在他脚下的书包。他赶紧一把揪住书包带，准备扯回自己这边，可这时候，帕里斯却说了一句他无论如何都听不懂的话：“这是我的包，怎么会在你这？”

“你说什么？”

“这是我的包，你干嘛随便拿我的东西？”帕里斯问他，脸上的神情半是疑惑，半是警觉。

这时提伯尔特才发现，这个包看上去有些眼熟。上次他跟帕里斯吵架，对方就曾经将书包狠狠甩在他面前，那个包看起来跟他现在拿着的模样差不多。实际上，这种包非常普通，每所中学大概都有上百个人在用。可是它明明是他从茂丘西奥的手里拿来的，怎么可能是帕里斯的？

他定了定神，说道：“帕里斯，你看错了！这不是你的包，这是......喂！你要干什么？”提伯尔特看见他拉开了包拉链，还没来得及阻止，对方就从里面拿出一本写着他名字的作业本。没错，这真是他的，那正是他的笔迹。这是怎么回事？帕里斯的包怎么会在茂丘西奥那里？

“现在该是我问你了，”帕里斯看着他呆若木鸡的脸，“提伯尔特，请问，我的包怎么会在你手里？”这家伙用警察的口气，装模作样地问。

“茂丘西奥给我的。”说完这句话，提伯尔特突然感觉到自己被耍了，但他还没理清思路，“对，是他给我的。”他迎视对方的脸，“我还没问你呢，你的书包怎么会在他手里？”

帕里斯发出一声嗤笑：“茂丘西奥？哈，我怎么可能把书包给他？”他顿了一顿，冷冰冰地说：“我看是你拿走了我的书包吧。现在你说什么都没用，我的包刚刚不见了，我到处在找它，可现在却在你手里发现了。不问自取就是偷......现在我要查查少了什么——提伯尔特，你最好求上帝保佑你，我什么都没丢。”他得意地笑着，手在包里翻动起来。

提伯尔特脑子乱作一团。帕里斯完全可以说自己丢了什么东西，然后推到他的头上，茂丘西奥也可以将他以前的事情捅出来......难道这两个家伙在合伙整他？要不然，好像没法解释帕里斯的书包怎么会在茂丘西奥手里。但买薯片又是怎么回事？

“啧，提伯尔特，你真是把我的书包弄得一团糟啊......我的钢笔不见了，你知道吗？”帕里斯笑嘻嘻地从包里拿出一包薯片拆开，不知为何他脑海里掠过一丝不安。“你知道我的钢笔是什么牌子的吗？”提伯尔特没理他，现在他的心思全在那薯片上。为什么，为什么让他买薯片？为什么让他把薯片拿出来，又放回去？他买的薯片应该在茂丘西奥那里，帕里斯现在吃的，应该是早就在包里的了。为什么？

帕里斯还在唧唧歪歪地说着什么，提伯尔特猛然打断了他：“帕里斯！”

“干吗？”

“那不是我买的薯片！”他不知道自己为什么要说这句话。

帕里斯耸耸肩：“管它谁买的，现在它在我包里。”接着把薯片丢进嘴里。他突然想到，帕里斯有时候在教室里吃薯片，班里人都看见了，也包括茂丘西奥。

“你到底有没有把书包给茂丘西奥？”他又问。

“你当我有病吗？我为什么要把书包给他？”

“可这个包并不是高档货......”

“那又怎么样？书包而已，总不能背LV吧，我爸让我别太招摇了......喂，提伯尔特。别转移话题，我才不管你是怎样拿到我的书包的，我告诉你，我可是丢了......”

帕里斯还想往下说，但这时，提伯尔特走到他面前，脸几乎碰到对方的鼻子，眼睛也死死盯着他：“我再问你一次，你有没有把书包给茂丘西奥。现在你说的话，除了我没有人会听见，请你说实话。”

“当然没有，我......”

“我是从他手里拿了你的书包，这是千真万确的事实。他没跟我说那是你的包，他让我去便利店买了薯片，而在这之前包里已经有了一包薯片，就是你现在吃的那包......你书包里原先有没有薯片？”

帕里斯脸上还是不解，但被他的气势镇住，老老实实回答道：“没有。”

提伯尔特语速飞快：“很明显，是茂丘西奥拿了你的包，他预先在你包里放了一包薯片，然后让我去便利店买了一包一模一样的薯片，他故意拿出之前的那包薯片，再让我塞回去，然后他拿走了我买的那包......喂！别吃了！那东西可能有问题！”

帕里斯像个傻瓜一样看着他，一动不动，好像完全没听懂。

“喂，你聋了吗？”他推了面前的人一下。突然，帕里斯软倒下去，还没等他反应过来，对方已经像倒塌的巨轮一样砸到他身上。

这件事虽然在他的意料之中，但真的发生了，提伯尔特还是吓得手足无措。这家伙脸色苍白，浑身颤抖，是死了吗？还是快要死了？他脑袋发昏，脊背发凉。如果帕里斯死了，他就是谋杀他的凶嫌，他曾去便利店买过薯片！而且有毒薯片的袋子上有他的指纹！他跟这家伙还是众所周知的对头！突然，他想到了茂丘西奥的手套，茂丘西奥至始至终都带着手套，因为是冬天，之前他根本没留意到这点，所以说，现在那薯片袋子上，留下的只有他和帕里斯的指纹。茂丘西奥什么都计划好了！他想毒死帕里斯，然后嫁祸给他！他们当时所在的角落很隐蔽，没人看见他们在一起，他们又是分开走的！即便有人看见他们曾经在操场聚在一起，那也不能说明什么。他该怎么办？

正当他僵立原地时，地上传来一声轻微的呻吟：“呃，痛......”

是帕里斯！他还活着！提伯尔特低下头，看到帕里斯捂着肚子在地上挣扎。忽然，他脑中一亮，只要及时救回帕里斯的命，就有办法证明他的清白！没错，只要他活着，所有说不清的事都能解释清楚，只要他活着，茂丘西奥就休想嫁祸给他！

想到这里，他赶紧掏出手机，正要拨打急救电话，帕里斯却突然扶着墙站了起来。

“你好了？”提伯尔特惊愕地看着他。

帕里斯没答话，突然转身，朝楼道的另一头跑去，一直跑到男厕，听声音是在里面上吐下泻了一番。

等这家伙出来时，已经快要晕过去了，他赶紧叫了救护车，用最快的速度把这倒霉鬼送到附近的医院里去。路上帕里斯已经处于快要昏迷的状态，只能由他负责替他挂号。医生化验了粪便后，诊断是食物中毒。做了必要的救治后，帕里斯被送往输液室输液。

这一番折腾让提伯尔特精疲力尽，帕里斯安静下来后他终于能抽空去了个卫生间。回来的路上远远看到一个人，穿着工作人员的制服，用推车推着个大箱子。

“你好呀，提伯尔特。”对方主动朝他打招呼。

“班伏里奥？你怎么在这？”他记得这人是跟茂丘西奥关系很好的那位，为人还算不错。

“哦，我在这里做义工的，今天没课，所以来帮忙搬运器械，你怎么了，生病了吗？”

“不是，”他有些慌乱，“我带，带妹妹来看看感冒。”

对方点了点头：“希望她早点好起来。我得去工作了，再见，提伯尔特。”

他道了声谢，目送对方消失在转角处，一丝怪异涌上心头。回到输液室时，帕里斯原本的位子上却空无一人。

“护、护士，病人呢，病人到哪里去了？”

“唔，刚才这位病人的家属过来，将病人带去办理病房入住了。”

家属？！他猛地想起，茂丘西奥和帕里斯都跟校长沾亲带故，那两人勉强也算是家属。他仿佛看到茂丘西奥穿着护士装，吹着口哨，把针管里的液体注射进帕里斯体内的场景......提伯尔特冷汗直冒，帕里斯绝对已经不在医院里，那他被弄到哪里去了？他现在是死是活？冷静，冷静。他对自己说。帕里斯是被别人带走的，已经有了目击者，他可以摆脱嫌疑了。如果茂丘西奥要杀帕里斯......他该插手吗？他已经被卷进来了......这件事有这么简单吗？

下午两点，学校车库偏僻的角落里，停了一辆不起眼的汽车，此时后备箱打开着，两个人正把什么抬起来放到地上。

“这家伙可真蠢耶。”其中一个出声。

“是啊，没想到要那么久，还要搬运这东西......话说还不轻呢。”另一个附和着。

“不过还是有些可取之处的嘛，嘻嘻。”

“接下来要怎么处理这里面的东西啊？”

“当然是按原来的计划藏在厕所里咯，只要布置好，别人一定看不出破绽的。”

“是啊，有人要倒霉了呢，哈哈。”

正当两个人进行着邪恶的对话时，一个人影从暗处里冲出来，手里拿着什么东西对着他们，冷冷喝道：“把箱子放下！”

提伯尔特冷笑着看着这两个人，手里的匕首闪着寒光：“茂丘西奥，班伏里奥，我不知道帕里斯和你们有什么深仇大恨，我和你们又有什么过节，要让你们杀了他，嫁祸给我？茂丘西奥，你让我去买薯片，让便利店的监控拍到我，又让拿出你准备好的毒薯片放进包里——那个和帕里斯的一样的里面装了他的物品的包，让薯片袋上留下我的指纹，这样我就是杀死帕里斯的第一嫌疑人，而你则背着他的包逃之夭夭；在我把帕里斯送进医院后，班伏里奥，你和茂丘西奥一起，借着办理病房入住的名义，将帕里斯带走并谋杀，恐怕用的还是相同的毒药，然后把尸体藏在箱子里，由班伏里奥大摇大摆地运出医院，再带回学校里——话说这辆车是租的吧，真是不露痕迹；然后，你们会把尸体放到厕所里，旁边放上那个沾了指纹的半包薯片，并把周围伪造成第一现场，这样，很容易得出是我给帕里斯下了毒，害他死在男厕里的结论，是不是？”他看了看地上的箱子，“帕里斯的尸体，就藏在这里面吧？”

接着，趁两人都还没有反应过来，他用小刀割开箱子上的胶带，一把将箱盖掀了开来。满箱子的尖叫鸡冲他发出鬼畜的大叫，提伯尔特愣在了那里。

“哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”在场另外两人大笑了起来。

“嗨呀，完全正确的推理，是的完全正确——”茂丘西奥说。

“没想到提伯尔特这么厉害呢，在这么短的时间里就扭转了局势，这下完全有资格加入我们侦探社啦——”班伏里奥说。

“侦、侦探社？”提伯尔特觉得自己脑子不够用了。

“对啊，这个是考验哦，帕里斯并没有死，而是好好呆在另一家医院里，一点点泻药引发的病症很快就会好的对吧。”

“啊，有了提伯尔特这样的人才，再加上你我的聪明才智，一定会吸引到更多人的加入，将侦探社发扬光大，成为维罗纳第一社团——”

“不仅如此，当我们名气大到一定地步，连警察也会来找我们破案，而天才侦探只需要在安乐椅上喝一杯茶，就能得到震惊所有人的推理——”

“对啊，到时候还可以痛骂破不了案的蠢货，‘苏格兰场都是废物！’哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......”

趁着这两个狂人陷入疯狂的幻想里，提伯尔特赶紧逃离了停车场。

“侦探故事真是最无聊的了！”躲在图书馆层层书柜后面确保那两个家伙不会找到自己，他恶狠狠地说。

这话引起了旁边一个一直埋头看书的男生的注意，他身高将近一米八，身体异常瘦削，锐利的目光藏在一副无框眼镜后，笔挺的鼻子使他的相貌显得格外机警、果断，下颚方正而突出，他的两手斑斑点点沾满了墨水，还贴着创可贴。此时他正略感困惑地看着提伯尔特。

他看了看对方手中的书，是埃勒里·奎因的《希腊棺材之谜》，提伯尔特尴尬地笑了笑，冲那男生点点头示意后随便拿起书架上一本书离开了。

借阅台的小姑娘看他眼神有点不太对，他定睛一看，手上是一本《五十度灰》。

**Author's Note:**

> 诡计设定和前半部分几乎照搬《那年冬天》，我忏悔，不过总有一天我能创作出自己的诡计的。最后有个小彩蛋，描写图书馆里的男生时，正是仿照了《福尔摩斯探案集》原著中对福尔摩斯的外貌描写。埃勒里·奎因的书还没读过，惭愧。


End file.
